


The Songs of Stucky

by SammyCox



Category: Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Heartache, Heartbreak, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired by Music, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers-centric, M/M, Melancholy, Multi, One Shot, Post-War, Pre-War, Sad and Sweet, Sweet, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:20:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyCox/pseuds/SammyCox
Summary: Song based Stucky Oneshots!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Minor or Background Relationship(s), Peggy Carter & Steve Rogers, Peggy Carter/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Kudos: 2





	1. You Look So Good In Love

**Author's Note:**

> My first published story! The first song is "You Look So Good In Love" by George Strait! It's placed in a modern AU with no powers. Bucky is head over heels for Steve, but Steve is head over heels for someone else. It has a slightly happy ending

The dim light filled the bar, a warm, lazy feeling cast throughout the whole place. The light casted shadows over the peeling grey paint on the walls. The soft buzz of music winded in between the small crowd of people in the bar. James was sitting on one of the barstools, gazing longingly at Steve who was gently swaying with Peggy on the dance floor, that was hardly a dance floor, more like a corner of the room with tables and chairs pushed aside. Steve’s hair seemed to be shining, and his face sparkling with joy.

  
‘Steve’s lips are wine stained and his cheeks are flushed’ Bucky notes as he takes a sip of his Brooklyn Cocktail. He wanted to blame the flush of Steve’s cheeks on the wine, he really did, but deep inside he knew that wasn’t the case. It hurt how Peggy could get that reaction out of Steve, that happiness, while hardly trying. Yes, Bucky could make Steve happy, and he really tried to make Steve happy, but never received this level of joy from Steve anymore. But god, whatever Peggy was doing, it looked so good on Steve.

  
“Oh Steve, you look so good in love,” Bucky mutters, turning away, a sick feeling spreading through him. Bucky downs the rest of his Brooklyn cocktail, putting down a few tens on the table before standing up. Steve didn’t seem to notice when Bucky pushed his way out of the bar. It was because Steve didn’t want Bucky anymore, he wanted Peggy, and it was so easy to see that.

Steve proposed to Peggy a few days later, at a small coffee shop, Peggy agreed, esactic. Steve asked Bucky to be his best man, and as much as it hurt, James agreed, because if he didn’t, It would confuse and hurt Steve much more than the sacrifice Bucky was making. Time flew by, and before Bucky knew it, it was the night before Steve’s wedding, Steve’s bachelor party. Steve, Clint, Sam, Bucky, Tony, Bruce, and Thor went to a bar, the bar with the peeling grey walls to be specific.

  
When Bucky arrives at the bar, everyone else is already there. Bucky had a soft, fake smile, his hands stuffed into his loose black jeans, fingering the hem of his white button.-up shirt. When Bucky pushes past the door, his eyes immediately fall on Steve, his eyes unconsciously drawn to the other male. Steve was sitting on a barstool, nearest to the eastern wall, he was wearing blue jeans and a warm red long sleeve shirt, plus black and white converse. A warm smile framed Steve’s face, it was filled with love and passion for his darling Peggy.  
“Oh Steve, you look so good in love,” Bucky muttered, pushing a hand through his newly cut, short hair. “Although I wish you still wanted me,” James added softly, trying to soothe his hurting heart. “Hey Steve!” he called out, immediately regretting his decision, when Steve looked at him, stolen stars shimmering in his bright blue eyes.

  
“Hey Buck,” Steve greets, smiling that special look he reserved for Bucky, the smile that made Bucky’s heart pound a million times a minute. The two shared a special kind of bond, that in the past had always given Bucky the impression that he had a chance. But once Steve started hanging out with Peggy, and Bucky saw the bond and love the two shared, he set Steve free, and backed down.

  
As the night went on, Bucky managed to keep his composure for the most part, although he began noticing new things about Steve, a new attitude and he wondered how he never noticed these things before. Bucky loved it all, since Steve looked so in love. But when Sam mentioned Peggy, Bucky nearly died when he saw how smiley and dopey Steve looked. It’s one of James’s favorite faces that Steve makes, he just wished he was the one that influenced the look.

  
It was 15 minutes before closing, and it was just Steve and Bucky left at the bar, the warm buzz of the music fading into the background as Bucky placed his hand on Steve’s wrist and sucked in a breath before saying, “Stevie?”

  
Steve’s eyes widened slightly at the use of the long forgotten before returning to his small smile, “Yeah, Buck?”

  
“I’ve wasted a lot of years not seeing the real you,” Bucky started, glancing past Steve, before looking back at him.

  
“Wha-” Steve manages to say before Bucky cuts him off.

  
“But tonight your beauty is shining through,” Bucky states, smiling nervously, his blue eyes glittering softly in the light, “And I never took the time to let you know,” Bucky adds, sadness edging his tone.

  
Steve remains silent, using his free hand to gingerly place it on top of Bucky, giving it a small awkward but reassuring squeeze.

  
“So, before she takes you away, please let me say,” Bucky says, sucking a small breath in before continuing, ignoring the wetness brimming his eyes, “You look so good in love, you want her, that’s easy to see, and I’m… happy for you,” Bucky finishes, looking his best friend in the eyes.

  
“Thanks… is this your pep talk?” Steve questions as Bucky draws back away from Steve, the alcohol burning through his system.

  
“Yep, I just wanted to let you know that you look so good in love,” Bucky replies, not able to look away, or at his friend, his eyes were trained on the table, and the empty glasses.

  
“Can I crash at your place tonight? Peggy wanted the house to herself and her friends for the night, plus I don’t think I’ll be able to drive to a hotel, and your place is in walking distance,” Steve questioned as he got up, walking towards the door

  
“Of course, ‘Cuz I’m with you till the end of the line,” Bucky replied, following Steve out the door, adding, “And because I wish you still wanted me,” quietly, to himself.

  
Steve walked out of the bar, and the moonlight hit him, illuminating his straw hair and body and facial features, and with the soft look on his face, to Bucky, he looked like an angel. “So good in love,” Bucky mutters.

  
“What was that?” Steve asks, turning back to him.

  
“I said hurry up, I want to get home before morning hits,” Bucky replies, rolling his eyes fondly and playfully.

  
“Jerk!” Steve shot back, speeding up into a run towards Bucky’s house.

  
“Punk!” Bucky yells, running after Steve, his worries momentarily forgotten.


	2. A/N

Hey Readers, It's been a while. The main writer got sick and was in and out of hospitals for a while, but her health is more stable and she's currently recovering! We've been doing a lil bit of plannning and hope to get back to writing again! We already have a list of songs ready, a few with stable plots and almost ready to write. 

Of course, we always enjoy ready requests for new ideas, so feel free to leave any! Just leave a song and any major plot points.


	3. Heather- Conan Grey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is based on “Heather,” by Conan Grey. 
> 
> Modern Setting  
> Stucky, Steggy 
> 
> Regular script is the past, italics is the present

It had been the third of December, Bucky in Steve’s sweater. They were sitting on the bench outside of their high school, shield academy. Bucky’s shoulder length hair fell in front of his face, a soft cough emitting from his parted lips. Steve noticed and tucked Bucky’s loose curls behind his ears giving him a soft smile, his cheeks a little rosy. 

“Do you want your sweater back? You look a little cold,” Bucky questions, tilting his head just a tiny bit.

Steve chuckled, “No, it’s ok buck. It looks better on you than it does me anyways.” 

Bucky smiled great fully at his best friend, a soft pink coloring his cheeks, wrapping the blue sweater, with red and white stripes on it, closer to his body. Oh how he was desperately in love with this man.

“Hi Steve,” a feminine voice called out as she walked past. Bucky watched as Steve’s head jerked up and stared at the woman, a warm look filling his pretty blue eyes and his ears turning a bit red. Steve was completely mesmerized, his eyes brighter than a blue sky on a summer’s day and it was a look for sore eyes. Peggy Carter, one of the top students as well as one of the prettiest. Her curls bounced just slightly as she walked. 

It had been a month, Steve slowly drifting away towards Peggy. Steve had been spending all his time with Peggy for 2 weeks now and Bucky was tired of it. He was sitting in his bed, his legs tangled in his blankets as he stared at his phone, tears flooding his eyes as he flipped through photos of him and Steve.

_“Why would you ever kiss me?” Bucky sang out passionately, gazing at the crowd in front of him._

_“I’m not even half as pretty”_

_“You gave her your sweater”_

_“It’s just polyester”_

_“But you like her better”_

The next day, Steve walked through the halls with his hand in hers, his arm over her shoulders. Bucky suppressed a shiver as a gust of wind hit him. He really wished he could hate her, he really did, but she was an angel. Although he sometimes wished she was dead. 

_Bucky ran a hand through his shorter hair, singing with all his might, voice filled with emotion , “Wish I were heather. Why would you ever kiss me? I’m not even half as pretty, you gave her your sweater, it’s just polyester. But you like her better, wish I were….” The music stopped and cheers rang out through the crowd. Bucky turned back slightly to smile at his band mates. Natasha, the guitarist, Sam, his second guitarist, Clint, his backup singer who also played the drums if they needed him. A warm Smile spread out through his face before turning back to the crowd, freezing when he saw a certain blonde in the crowd._


	4. Someone else calling you Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone else calling you baby by Luke Bryan   
> Set in a modern setting   
> Bucky’s style is fashioned like after his winter soldier look  
> Steve looks similar to his look in Winter soldier   
> Steve and Bucky are in a relationship   
> Stony/Stucky

Steve had canceled their date today, claiming he didn’t feel so good. Bucky was driving towards Steve’s house to bring him some soup, freezing when he saw a car pulling out of his driveway. He recognized the car, it was Stark’s. Steve was in the passenger’s seat, sunglasses on and a warm smile gracing his features. Music flowed throughout the car, Steve singing along. It reminded him of just 2 weeks ago, that was him and Buck, riding down the old roads, singing their songs. Bucky pulled over, shock coursing through him. Fear sparked in his stomach as he turned the car around, heading towards Clint and Natasha’s place. It all seemed like a blur when he pulled up and walked up to the door, knocking lightly. Natasha opened the door, a small smile warming her face when she saw Bucky. 

“Yasha, What brings you here?” She questions, moving just slightly to allow him to slip into the house.

“Natalia, why would someone lie to ya about bein’ ill so they can go be with someone else?” Bucky asks, his tone low, a bit of anguish lacing his question. 

“Oh Yasha, What happened?” She coos, pulling Bucky into a hug as he starts whispering softly, tears brimming in his eyes. 

“Did he see Steve with Tony?” Clint questions, emerging from the living room. 

“D-did ya know?” Bucky sobs, pressing his hands to his face. 

“No, but everyone has been suspecting something going on,” Clint replies, sympathy lacing his tone. It all started to make sense, the whispers when he entered a room, the sad, guilty, and sympathetic glances he got from his friends. 

Later that day, after he hung out with Natasha and Clint, he drove back to Steve’s, noticing he wasn’t back yet. Bucky used his set of keys to get in, sitting in the shadowy section of the couch. About an hour passed before there was a click of the lock, soft chuckles and then the creak of the door being opened. Horror filled him at the sight of Stark pressing a kiss to his Steve’s lips before walking away. 

“Steve,” he choked out, tears threatening to spill. 

Steve jerked towards his direction, stilling like a deer in headlights, his eyes starting to fill with tears, “Buck?” 

“Y’know all our friends have been whispering, the tear in your eyes says I should’ve been listening…” Bucky started, his voice filled with a mix of sadness and self-hatred. He could never hate Steve, no matter what he did. 

“I’m-“ Steve began walking toward Bucky. 

James held a hand up, signaling for him to stop, standing up himself, “Baby, is someone else calling you baby? It’s driving me crazy, just bein in the dark. Goodbye ain’t ever easy, break it to me hard. if you’re over my love Stevie, lay it on my heart. Don’t try to save me! Is someone else calling you baby?” Bucky questions hysterical, choking over sobs, every sound he makes, heartbreaking.   
“I just needed time!” Steve yelled, his own tears spilling. 

“You wanted time and your space, so I backed off and did what it takes, I didn’t think you were that ready for moving along.” Bucky replied, his own heartbroken voice raised as he wiped furiously at the wetness from his eyes, “Now I ain’t leaving until I hear you say what’s goin’ on. It’ll be what it’ll be, it’s either him or me, give me the word and Steve, I’m gone.”

“Buck I’m sorry, I’m so sorry,” Steve sobbed, stumbling forwards, only a few steps away from Bucky now. 

“Just answer the damn question Steve! Doll, is someone else calling you baby? It’s driving me crazy, just bein in the dark. I know goodbye ain’t ever easy, break it to me hard dammit. Don’t try to save me, is someone else calling you baby, just lay it on my heart, please,” Bucky demanded, his voice softening at the end. 

“I love you buck, I always have, but I…” Steve cut off at the end, looking at his feet. 

Damn that hurt, Steve was choosing Stark over him. “Bye Steve,” Bucky replies, trying to hold off as much hurt as he could, shouldering past Steve and out the door, and into his car.

He stared at the liquid in front of him, the lights flickering above him. He’s drunk out of his mind as he pulls out some cash and dumps it on the table before stumbling out and into his car. Everything was smooth as he drove, his eyes growing heavy, soft music pulling him into a daze. There were lights, a crash, and screams. Pain. A lot of pain. Then there were sirens, getting poked with small needles, and then white halls, some sort of gas putting him back to sleep.


End file.
